


Love Like This

by InspirationEverywhere



Series: The (Pitch) Perfect Playlist [1]
Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-10
Updated: 2021-01-10
Packaged: 2021-03-14 03:27:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28663920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InspirationEverywhere/pseuds/InspirationEverywhere
Summary: Based on the song Love Like This by Ben Rector.Beca reflects on the changes she's been through since Chloe came into her life.
Relationships: Chloe Beale & Beca Mitchell, Chloe Beale/Beca Mitchell
Series: The (Pitch) Perfect Playlist [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2100651
Comments: 8
Kudos: 28





	Love Like This

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys!
> 
> This is my first fanfic ever! I've heard this song so many times and each time I can't help but think of these two love birds. Give the song a listen if you aren't familiar with how it goes. Hope you enjoy!
> 
> :)

Waking up any time before noon was unheard of for Beca. She would rather sleep the day away than wake up early for a proper breakfast – one that was not just a cup of coffee or a poptart. She blames part of that to her bad habit of staying up all night working on music – whether is was making new mashups, writing songs, or composing music – she’s doing what she loves and she would gladly lose sleep for it if it meant she would be doing what she loved. Basically, Beca never saw the sunrise, only the sun set and she was totally ok with that.

Contrary to her reclusiveness and preference to be alone and make music, if there was a party – and a certain redhead, Chloe Beale, was in attendance – she couldn’t say no. She’d be there, searching for the big blue eyes she loved so much, and stay the whole time that the redhead was present. Even if the Chloe was not present, if it meant Beca had a chance to play her music and DJ the whole party, she was there. Any gig she could get, she’ll take. She’s got her eye on some new equipment she’d like to buy and that cost some major bucks. If only she knew how to keep that money in her pocket long enough to actually buy the dang thing rather than blow it all on Taco Bell and midnight snacks for her music sessions.

All of this changed, though, when she met Chloe Beale. When Chloe became hers and she became Chloe’s.

Mornings with the redhead meant waking up at 8am for a proper breakfast, regardless of whether it was weekday or weekend. Chloe was more than happy to cook for them and Beca was more than happy to comply to the early wake up time if it meant some good food was coming. That and waking up later meant less time with Chloe before she’s off to class or work. So Beca was determined to wake up early just to spend some time with her favorite girl before the day started. Beca was now seeing the sunrise.

It meant nights were no longer spent working on music but working on Chloe, their relationship. Whether that was spending time with each other on the couch lounging or being more intimate in bed. The long nights were a thing of the past, but on the rare occasion she was sleeping late, Beca loved that she was losing the sleep to these activities since it meant she got to spend it with her favorite girl. Chloe would always make sure they got to bed at a reasonable time, especially knowing if they had a busy day the next day. Beca never imagined she would get more than 4 hours of sleep in her adult life with the way her sleep schedule was going, but thanks to Chloe, they’ve rectified the situation and Beca couldn’t be happier.

When she did go to parties, she no longer spends time seeking out the redhead, since she was always hanging on Beca’s arm as they walk in. All heads turn when they walk through the doors, but Beca knows that all eyes are on Chloe and not her. But Beca knows that it’s her arm around Chloe’s waist, it’s her Chloe is going home with, so she’s got nothing to worry about. Chloe only has eyes for Beca and vice versa. They are confident in their relationship that their eyes don’t wander for a second. That is the kind of love they have for each other. With being a Junior Music Producer at the small record label in the city, Beca had less time to work gigs and party all night. She was getting older so she wasn’t too sad about it. Plus working at the label, though not bringing in the big bucks, meant she didn’t have to rely on the gigs for money anymore.

With Chloe being in her life, Beca has learned to start to cook and how to budget correctly to save up for her new equipment as well. So Beca starts cooking more, no longer depending on Taco Bell to provide her with her daily meals. She also starts eating healthier as a result. Cooking fresh food for both her and Chloe slowing starts to become a _thing_ for them and Beca loves to see Chloe happy in the kitchen. Fresh meals each night and leftovers for late night snacks have saved Beca so much money that she’s able to get the new music board after a couple months and a couple big gigs.

One of Beca’s favorite things to do with the redhead was to just sit on the couch or bed with each of them doing their own thing, Beca working on music on her laptop and Chloe studying her notes for her next big exam for Vet School. It’s weird, she knows, but just _being_ with each other brought Beca so much peace and silent joy that she treasures the moments they can both be still with each other after a hectic day. Slowing down is definitely something that Beca needed more of in her life and now she’s got it with Chloe.

Next thing she knows, they’ve been going pretty steady in their relationship for a few years now. It seems like yesterday that they were meeting at the activities fair and finally giving the relationship a go after the retreat. They are now in Los Angeles with Beca living out her dream of being the head music producer at a major label and Chloe being the head vet at one of the non-profit shelters in L.A. They have a life together, it’s not perfect and it has their flaws, but they are happy. They are both living their dreams, and doing it together.

Beca couldn’t have been happier with the life she has. Chloe being in her life has changed her for the better. Her smile is Beca’s favorite thing to see and when she’s the one to put that smile on her face, Beca couldn’t be prouder of herself. The feeling she gets whenever they are holding hands while they’re out sends sparks running through her body like the first time they hugged. Even when they separate, Beca can still feel the warmth of Chloe’s hands in hers.

The amount of growing up Beca has done for Chloe, because of Chloe, due to Chloe, is something she never imagined doing. Her life is something she never imagined and Beca couldn’t be happier. She can’t wipe the smile off her face as she sits on their bed reminiscing on the early days of their relationship, before and after making it official. As she sits on their bed, looking at the ring in her hands waiting for Chloe to come home, Beca knows that she has never known a love like this and she will never let it go.

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think!
> 
> It's my first ever fanfic that I've written so...please be gentle in the comments :)


End file.
